Legend
by shit bruh
Summary: "I think stabbing holes into YOU would be more fun." Luffy said as he looked up to his father. "What did you just say?" He asked in anger "I said it would be so much fun to stab you over and over with spikes until you die. " Luffy had a evil grin on. Rated T for some gore, abuse, twisted brother love. Yandere Luffy.


"PAPA! stop it! I said to stop it now please don't hurt my big brothers!" Luffy cried as he watched his brothers get kicked and whipped by there father. His chains that connected to the wall stopped him self from helping his 2 older brothers.

"Luffy? Luffy did you just order me? You know I don't like being ordered!" Luffy nodded at his father in fear.

"Then why did you do it?" The father asked. The man was in his thirty's he was tall and handsome Ace and Sabo were 15 and Luffy was 12. They lived in the woods a couple miles away from the town.

"Be- because you were hurting Ace and Sabo I don't like that. Please hurt me! Yes hurt me instead! let Ace and Sabo go and I will let you do anything you want to me. I won't complain at all." The taller man smiled at this.

"Oh you love your brothers so very much don't you? Would you give your life for them?" He laughed then Luffy answered. "YES. I would with out a second thought I would be happy to die if you let them go and never bother them again." Luffy said and s little but of shock came to his father but soon returned to his sick smirk.

"Ohh? You would now? So your saying you would let me kill you just for fun if I let them go?" He asked with a smile. "Yes this is what I'm saying." Luffy nodded in agreement.

Ace and Sabo listened in horror as there little brother was talking to there father. Ace couldn't take it no he wouldn't allow it.

"STOP IT LUFFY WE CAN TAKE THIS! WE DON'T CARE JUST DON'T DO THIS PLEASE- please Luffy I can't lose you." Ace begged Luffy but Luffy just nodded his head no then looked to the floor. On Luffy's face was a smile not a happy smiled but a smile of a killer right before he is about to kill.

Luffy looked up to see Ace and Sabo and smiled a fake happy smile. "It's ok plus I just can't take this no more I can't stand watching you suffer." Luffy said and the brothers gasped in shock.

"Ok enough chatting " The father said as he put masks on the elder brothers faces and and pumped gas into it but not a lot. Ace and Sabo were knocked out. "There now they can't interrupt us." He turn to look at Luffy.

"Now how should I kill you? Should I cut you to death? Or stab holes into you with spikes until you bleed to death?" He asked "Your pick" His laugh echoed through the dark horrid room.

"I think stabbing holes into YOU would be more fun." Luffy said as he looked up to his father. "What did you just say?" He asked in anger "I said it would be so much fun to stab you over and over with spikes until you die. " Luffy had a evil grin on.

"What are you saying? You can't talk to me like that!" He yelled but Luffy didn't mind. Luffy broke the chains off the walls that he was connected to. "You! How did you do that? Those are chains." he yelled.

Luffy smirked. "Yes chains are hard to break but the walls are old. This house is 92 years old so I knew I could break it any time I wanted to but Ace and Sabo were around. So even if I did get free I couldn't kill you with enjoyment." Luffy chuckled darkly.

"AHAHAHAHA you can't kill me." The older laughed not noticing Luffy using the keys to get his chains off. When he was done he felt the sharp pain of a knife stabbing into his left leg. It was embedded deep inside his leg but then he felt the second stab in his arm.

The father screamed in pain but before he could even react another came and hit his other leg sending him thrashing to the floor. "Oh look at papa laying on the floor with his legs bleeding." Luffy laughed at the pathetic picture of his father in front of him.

"What should I do with you papa? Your getting everything all messy you should know better." Luffy then grabbed two other knifes and pierced them through his hands into the wooden floor so he couldn't move off the ground.

"Now then where did you put those spikes? Hhmmm? OH there they are!" Luffy ran over the other side of the room to where his brothers laid asleep. He picked them up then went back to his father.

"Let's count how many we can stab into you until you die shall we?" Luffy laugh before he started to count. "1 in the back 2 in the left shoulder 3 in the back of the knee 4 in the right foot 5 in the back of the thigh 6 in the arm, 7 -" He was interrupted by his father. "wh-*hack blood.* Why?!" The man bloody man coughed out.

"Why what papa? What's wrong?" Luffy said turning into a concerned face and sat in front of him. "You? why are you doing this?" Luffy's father asked trying to sound calm and not scared but this act only made Luffy's smile grown larger.

"Oh you know how I love my big brothers? Well I didn't care how much you abused me you could have done anything even rape me. I would have not cared but then you...Oh you...YOU STARTLED TO HURT ACE AND SABO!" Luffy's calm face had broken into a rage.

"I hated you the moment you first punched Ace." Luffy stood up in rage but trying to keep it all in even so his anger was to much.

"I loved you so much papa. You were special I would have done this for you I would have killed to keep you with me BUT you betrayed me. You hurt my brothers I care so much about. Then again I can't just blame you. Brother's were being stupid. They could have stayed away if they didn't come to the basment to find me. They wouldn't have been abused. I WOULDN'T HAVE TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Luffy started to scream at his father again but then had his grin appear again all anger gone in seconds. Only pure evil left.

"Your just like mama you know papa?" He smiled and the man down before him frowned at his words. "What ar-*hack*e saying?!" He tried to scream but was hardly heard.

"Oh about mama? Well she betrayed me to. She hurt Sabo just because he didn't listen once. She just had to hit him. From then on I realized I didn't want any more pain for them so I killed her making it look like she killed her self." Luffy started to laugh until he heard a voice from across the room and turned around in a hurry.

"Lu wha- what are you saying?! You killed mom?!" Ace screamed in horror and shock. He had been listening to the whole thing from the start he had watched everything but the drug was to much so he couldn't move.

"Ace? Why are you up?" Luffy switched his faces into the ignorant little boy. "Nii-chan! Your up. Did you have a good nap? Don't worry I'll just be a moment until I come see you." Luffy giggled

"No Luffy what are you doing? Well I know what your doing and it disgusts me and I know why but just I have to ask...DAMMIT WHY?!" Ace screamed

"Didn't you listen? Because I love you and Sabo so much. Plus I don't want you to ever be in pain again." Luffy ran over and un chained Ace and hugged him leaving a bloody print on him.

"But Luffy it hurt to lose mom..." Luffy heard this and felt utter horror course all over him. Luffy backed away while shaking his head before he got another knife and pointed it at Ace. "Nii-chans hurting? Well then I will kill you and Sabo then my self so you and him don't have to feel the pain." Luffy said running closer to Ace.

Ace looked at Luffy in horror as his own little ran toward him with a knife but then Sabo pushed Luffy to the ground with al his strenth to get up.

When Luffy hit the ground he looked and stared at Sabo with confusion and anger. "Sabo? SABO WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I WAS GOING TO KILL ACE SO HE DIDN'T HAVE TO FEEL THE PAIN. I CAN'T LET YOU OR HIM FEEL ANY PAIN I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO FEEL PAIN ALL YOUR PAINS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE." Luffy screamed.

"No Luffy this is not right stop. Please" Sabo looked at Luffy with tears in his eyes but he didn't back down. "It hurts to see you like this."

'I- I hurt Sabo? I did? NO NO NO THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT I TAKE ALL PAIN AWAY NOT CAUSE IT.' Luffy screamed in his head before he took the knife and pointed it at his own throat and smiled.

"So sorry Sabo I hurt you. I will go away right now so I can't hurt you." Luffy had tears in his eyes because he had to leave his big brothers but he didn't want to hurt them so he had to. Never did he want to hurt them but even before the end Luffy smiled his goofy looking smile. "Bye bye big brothers."

The knife was about to pierce his neck but then Ace grabbed the blade of the knife blood sliding down the cracks in between. "Ace?" Luffy was so confused he thought it was good he was dying but Ace just stopped him.

Ace sighed "Don't worry Lu. We didn't want you to die. That would hurt so much more so don't ever try that again or else I won't for give you." Ace smiled and Luffy nodded and started to cry into Ace's chest. "I'm- I'm so- sorry Ace. I won't- I won't try again." Luffy cried.

Both Ace and Sabo smiled at Luffy but was cut off by there father. "AHAHAHA I RAISED SUCH PSYCHOPATHS AS MY SONS!" There father laughed.

"Oh your still alive?" Luffy asked as he got up and walked over to him but Ace and Sabo grabbed his hands. "Can we finish? Can we do the rest?" Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy and he smiled as he walked out of his brothers way. Ace and Sabo then cut, burn and leaved there father in the basement for hours untill he died.  
888  
*Few days later.*

"Ace stop it that tickles!" Luffy laughed. "No I'm gonna tickle you until you can't breath." Ace smirked. "Oi you guys your splashing me stop. We are here to take a bath not goof around!." Sabo said. The three were taking a bath in the big bath up stairs.

"I love you big brothers." Luffy smiled as he kissed Ace then Sabo on the lips and they kissed back. "We love you to Luffy." They said at the same time to Luffy.

* * *

The boys had hidden the body of there dead father in the basement where it had all happen not talking a single word about it to anyone.

Soon after that no body goes near the house in the woods or rather in the woods it self. Because when they do they would never come back.

People in town hardly saw the 3 brothers any more they spent all there time in there house with there father. No one else knew there father was gone rotting in the basement.

The brothers only came out in town every so often they take lots of food and supplies then leave.

Everyone in town noticed something was different about them but they just didn't know what. The boys always smiled and laughed but when someone threatened or hurt one of the three that person would disappear in that same week.

So no one talked or questioned where there dad was. Even when people figured out what happened no one dared talked or asked about it they knew they would never see another day again if they did.

Once a woman asked them and later that day people found her at the edge of the town cut up and looked like she was killed by a couple of psychopaths and was laying there for hours.

* * *

Many years later the boys died now there just a legend that people in the town talk about. They say you can hear horrifying screams of people if you go into the forest and you also hear three different laughs of boys.

But if you ever get to close to the old house you get dragged into the house and you hear screaming for hours until it goes dead silent.

So no one goes near it and even once people tried cut down the trees all over drawing closer to the house until the house was in the open.

They then tried to take down the house but the people died and the trees that took hundreds of years to grow so tall grew back within months.

* * *

Then one day people said they saw 3 young boys playing by the old ruined house. People came into the forest to see for them selfs and there they were. Smiling and laughing like there was nothing to fear.

People were shocked by this. They were exactly like how the legend says the other 3 boys were they even had the same names but couldn't remember anything of there pasts.

They only remembered that they were brothers and there names, ages also they knew they lived here in that old house but wouldn't enter because of the fear they had against it and some said they knew why but never told.

Portage D Ace, Monkey D Luffy and a boy named Sabo that were there names. They said the 2 older ones were 10 and the younger one was 7 so not exactly like the legend how it said they were 15 and 12.

The brothers would laugh and smile always looking like they had fun but they never left that old houses side.

After they came the house didn't look so frightening and people stopped getting dragged in when they got to close. Folks from the town started to visit them daily.

Every so called curse on the house was lifted. Gone the house looked warm and comforting but the boys still didn't go in to much horror inside they say. Even when people asked them to stay with them instead of staying outside they refused saying they couldn't leave to houses side.

The people knew the boys thought of the house as a presuss piece but still wanted to tear it down.

The three strongly protested saying they would die with out it but no one believed a word thinking it was a joke but how wrong they were and it would cost them.

So after some time of fighting over what side will win the boys lost and stood silently watching as there old house was destroyed before them. Tears running down there small cheeks.

When the house was fully gone people noticed how slowly the boys stopped smiling and laughing. Stopped moving as much and then noticed they were fading.

4 days later the boys were gone not leaving a single track to where they had disappeared to. Some said they had no reason to stay with out the house.

A month and a half later bad things started to happen again but not only in the forest but in the town as well.

People started to get extremely sick then dying or accidents happening causing death. Houses being randomly destroyed until there was nothing left.

The old house was gone the forest was gone. The little town was gone the people were gone. All destroyed and dead.

* * *

I forgot about this so I'll post it now before I forget again. I don't know if I like the middle of this story but eh I guess this story is alright. Hmm just review and tell me if you like it or not.


End file.
